


Froth and the Sea Below

by Barkour



Category: Minamishineyo | You're Beautiful
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkour/pseuds/Barkour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm approaches, but Minyeo ventures out to sea. Taekyung goes with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Froth and the Sea Below

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ninth annual [picfor1000](http://community.livejournal.com/picfor1000/) challenge. [My prompt](http://bighugelabs.com/onblack.php?id=5006931838).

The sea changed course. Now the tide rolled high upon the beach, spilling white froth. Dark clouds nosed the horizon.

Minyeo plopped down in the sand and began stripping out of her shoes, then her socks.

"You'll get dirt in your shoes," Taekyung said. He remained standing. Sand spackled his boots, pale on the black leather.

She stuffed the socks into her shoes and stood. Minyeo saluted Taekyung. He eyed her. His mouth pursed, but his shoulders were loose, the cowl draping low before his throat.

"Don't concern yourself with me, sir! I'll make sure to wash my feet off before putting my shoes back on."

She turned on her heel, precise like a soldier. Minyeo marched after the tide. Her arms swung stiffly at her sides. The sand was cool beneath her toes. A wind blew off the water and that, too, was cool as it broke on her bare legs.

Taekyung called after her. "Where are you going?"

Minyeo looked back over her shoulder. He stood there beside her shoes, his arms crossed over his chest as though the wind cut through his light sweater. She smiled and waved.

"I'm washing off my feet. I'll be right back, so please wait for me."

"Ko Minyeo," he shouted after her. "I'm not watching your shoes. Are you just going to leave me here? I only came with you because you wouldn't leave me alone about it. Ko Minyeo!"

She bent her head, laughing, and stepped into the surf. The tide licked at her toes, then it washed away. Small shells peeked out from the smoothed sand. Minyeo took another step, then another. The sea met her. The water chilled, colder even than the wind blowing steadily now from the sea. She hopped onto her toes.

"Ah! It's so cold!"

"Then leave it," said Taekyung, "if you don't like it."

She shook her head violently.

The tide rolled out again, leaving another filmy layer of froth to pop upon the sand. Minyeo set her shoulders and ran out. Her feet plunged into deepening water. She gasped and bent in half, dancing from one foot to the other. A shadow passed before her eyes: her hair, loosed. She straightened.

Her toes numbed, but the sea spread endlessly in front of her, a grey expanse unsettled by the advancing storm. The dark clouds neared, reaching like opened hands over the horizon, fingers widened to blot the sky. She tipped her head back.

A splash sounded behind her. Minyeo looked around.

Taekyung, barefoot, crept tentatively into the surf. He grimaced.

"Taekyung-ssi!" She turned more fully. "What are you doing?"

Grimly, his jaw set, he took even steps until he reached her side. The tide wettened his trousers' hem, molding it to his bony ankles. He'd left his boots on the beach, companion to her smaller sneakers. He scowled at the rippling water.

"I wanted a closer look at the waves."

His lashes fluttered. He glanced sidelong at her.

Minyeo ducked her head, a smile pinching her cheeks. Taekyung sighed then and shifted on his feet.

The tide washed out again. Taekyung's feet were long, the bones stark as he curled his knobbed toes against the cold. Next to his, her feet were small and plain. But sturdy, she thought as Taekyung shivered.

She took his arm. He started. The crook of his elbow was warm.

"You can lean on me," she said, "if you need to."

He arched his eyebrow. "Do you think I can't stand on my own?"

"You can stand," she said. "But when you're unsteady, it's okay to lean on me. I'll keep you up."

Taekyung clicked his tongue against his teeth. He looked away. His shoulder rested against hers. Their hips nudged, then their knees. Minyeo held his arm close.

"Oh, look!" She pointed. "Taekyung-ssi! It's raining!"

"You've never seen rain before?"

She made a face at him. He smiled, his eyes crinkling. Then lightning splintered the clouds and thunder snarled, and the rain moved onto the shore.

*

"Hyung!" said Jeremy. "You're wet! Minyeo's wet, too!"

The rest of A.N.JELL looked up at this, the Wii momentarily abandoned.

Minyeo shrugged, lifting her shoes and Taekyung's boots. The laces splattered. "We got caught in the rain. Taekyung-ssi forgot the umbrella."

"I forgot no such thing," he said, indignant.

"Ahhh," said Jeremy sagely. "It started raining a while ago, didn't it, Shinwoo?"

"What," said Taekyung, "are you all doing in my hotel room?"

"Why," said Minam, "are you bringing my sister back to your hotel room?"

"Eh?" Minyeo puzzled this. Then Jeremy gasped and she blanched. "Minam!"

Taekyung stiffened. "Ko Minam. Do not confuse me with yourself." Then he swept imperiously into the bathroom, tracking water. Taekyung locked the door. The shower hissed.

Minyeo dropped their shoes. She slapped Minam's shoulder. "Don't say things like that about Taekyung-ssi."

"What, it's his hotel room, isn't it? Why do you think guys take girls back to their hotel rooms? Taekyung's still a guy."

Minyeo slapped him again. Minam pushed her away.

Jeremy laughed. "I'm starting the game again, okay?"

Minam turned his back on Minyeo and took up his controller. Minyeo stuck her tongue out.

Shinwoo smiled at her. "Did you have fun?"

Still dripping and thoroughly chilled, Minyeo listened to the shower running and thought of Taekyung following her into the surf, his shoulders hunched, his arms crossed.

She nodded. "We had lots of fun."

"Blue turtle shell!" Minam shouted.

"No," Jeremy wailed, "Jolie, help me!"

"Jolie isn't here," Shinwoo noted, "remember?"

Minyeo laughed.

The bathroom door opened. Taekyung, freshly immaculate, stepped out.

"Minyeo," he said. "Shower before you get sick. Minam. Bring her clothes."

"Hyung is so nice," Jeremy said.

Taekyung snorted. The hotel bathrobe looked somehow regal, drawn across his shoulders. Strands of his hair curled at his ears.

She smiled. "Mm."

The corners of his mouth twitched up.

Minam said, "I'm still here."

"Then get out," said Taekyung.

"I won!" Jeremy crowed. "Thank you, Jolie! My angel!"


End file.
